Accident en cours de potion!
by Catriona McCormack
Summary: CROSSOVER Harry Potter!Deux gryffondor,un poufsouffle et une serdaigle atterissent dans l'univers de Battlestar Galactica...Possible spoiler!
1. Les ennuis ne viennent jamais seul

**Note de l'auteur: Comme je sais que tout le monde ne connaît pas cette formidable série qu'est Battlestar Galactica,je mettrais dans les prochains chapitres un résumé de l'histoire ainsi qu'un petit portrait pour les persos que je compte utilisé. **

**Disclaimer:Les persos d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Les persos de Battlestar Galactica ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant cette fic...Seuls les persos d'Iris,Wallid et Katie m'appartiennent**.

* * *

-Il faut quatre oeils de triton Simpson, hurla une voix. 

-Apprends à lire,Wood!

-Je sais déjà lire, mais ça ne semble pas être ton cas !

-T'insinues quoi ?

- La dure et réelle vérité…

L'énième dispute provoquée par Iris et sa partenaire, une serpentard, gagnait du volume dans les cachots du Professeur Rogue. Le maître des lieux, sentant les deux filles prêtes à sortir leurs baguettes, s'approcha des binômes et fit de sa voix habituelle :

-Pourrais je savoir ce qui se passe, encore ?

-Professeur, Wood refuse de suivre vos directives…, commença Simpson

-Je…_quoi,_s'étrangla Iris. C'est toi qui refuses de suivre les instructions, espèce d'illettré !

-Silence Wood. Simpson j'attends mieux d'une serpentard, j'enlève donc dix points à Serpentard et vingt à Gryffondor, dit calmement Rogue

-Pardon ! Professeur c'est…une injustice ! Simpson a commis les mêmes fautes que moi ! On devrait être punir de la même façon, s'emporta Iris

-Elle ne vous a pas insulté. Et j'enlève de nouveau vingt points à Gryffondor.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Primo, je ne l'ai pas INSULTE ! Et secundo, c'est de…

-De quoi Woodsen ? Rien ! J'enlève encore vingt points à votre maison. Cela nous fait…150 points en deux heures ?

-Oui, répondit rageusement Iris.

-Oui, professeur, reprit Rogue

La cloche sonna alors, et les Gryffondor soupirèrent de soulagement. Pour eux, la fin du cours signifié de ne plus voir Rogue et de ne plus faire perdre 100 points en moins d'une heure à leur maison. Tous commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires, nettoyer les tables et apporter leur préparation à Rogue. Simpson prit un échantillon de la potion, la déposa au professeur de potions avant de partir. Iris lui lança un regard des plus meurtrier, se retenant de lui lancer un sort, avant de se mettre à nettoyer la table. Son voisin de derrière, un poufsouffle, lui dit :

-Pas de chance…

-Je sais Wallid.

-Mais au moins tu es loin des 250 points du dernier cours , poursuivit il

-Ce n'est pas ça qui va lui remonter le moral, objecta une Serdaigle qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle de cours.

-Katie !Tu aurais du voir ça, s'exclama alors Wallid.

-Iris, réussit à dire Harry essoufflé d'avoir couru dans tout le château pour la retrouver. J'ai réussi à repousser ma retenue pour l'entraînement. Heureuse, maintenant ?

-Oui, répondit cette dernière avec un immense sourire

-Hum…Iris tu devrais faire attention a ce qui reste de ta potion. On dirait qu'elle …,dit timidement Katie

-Ma potion n'a rien ! Et si elle avait quelque chose se serait de la faute à Simpson ! Attendez que je l'attrape celle là…, s'emporta Iris

-Elle va exploser, cria Katie

-Quoi,firent Wallid, Harry qui s'apprêtais à partir et Iris

BANG! Fut la dernière chose qu'ils entendirent. Lorsque Iris reprit conscience les cachots humides avaient laissé place à une forêt. Elle se releva, surprise par ce changement, et s'assura que Katie, Wallid et Harry était présent. Ces derniers se réveillèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux aussi surpris qu'Iris.

-On est où,demanda Katie

-Au fin fond de Jersey City, répondit Iris en bonne et ancienne new yorkaise.

-Sérieusement, reprit Katie, on est où ?

-Dans une forêt, tenta Harry

-Sûrement la forêt interdite, proposa Wallid

-Non, impossible, répondirent d'une même voix Harry et Iris.

-Ca m'étonnerais, poursuivit Harry en connaisseur, la forêt interdite et beaucoup plus…

-Glauque,dit Iris

-Oui.

-Dans ce cas on est plus à Poudlard, s'exclama Katie au bord de la panique

-Et,répondit Wallid

- On est donc dans le monde…moldu, finit une Katie dont la panique s'était emparée.

-Vous inquiétez pas, je connais très bien les moldus, assura Iris

-vraiment, s'étonna Katie

-ma mère était une moldue. Et Harry a vécut chez des moldus ! Donc on a aucun…

Le reste de sa phrase fut broyé par un bruit métallique. Tous regardèrent autour d'eux à la recherche de l'origine de ce bruit, quand soudain surgit deux robots qui mesurait au moins deux mètres et qui était armés d'une espèce de fusil. A niveau de leurs yeux se trouvait une large fente de plusieurs centimètres où un faisceau rouge s'agitait de droite à gauche. Les quatre adolescents eurent à peine le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions, que les robots leurs tirèrent dessus. Ils plongèrent tous derrières les arbres environnant ; Iris la plus proche des robots sortit sa baguette et lança un sortilège d'entrave. Les robots furent propulsés à terre mais se relevèrent, avec l'agilité d'un champion de gymnastique, et recommencèrent aussitôt à tirer. Iris sentant qu'ils ne tiendraient plus longtemps, hurla d'une voix digne de son poste de capitaine de Quidditch :

-Je vais faire une distraction ! Vous, vous allez vous enfuir de l'autre coté ! Je vous rejoindrais une fois que je les aurais semé !

Et avant même que quelqu'un est pu soulever la moindre objection, elle sortit de sa cachette et se mit à courir aussi vite que ces jambes lui permettais. Les balles fusait de tous les cotés, la frôlait et lui sifflait au niveau des oreilles. Les branches d'arbres déchirait sa robe de sorcière, la ralentissant parfois, lui fouettant le visage ; ses cheveux, qui pour une fois était coiffés, n'était plus qu'un ramassis de brindilles et de feuilles. Alors qu'elle se jetait derrière une colline, une idée, moins gryffondoresque et stupide que celle de faire la diversion, lui apparut. Elle se saisit de sa baguette, respira un bon coup et attendit que les robots arrêtent de tirer; elle se releva et pointa sa baguette sur eux avant d'hurler :

-REDUCTO !

Les robots sous l'effet du sortilège, devinrent minuscule voire microscopique. Iris abordant une mine réjouie, se mit à la hauteur des deux mini robots et sautilla ou plutôt les écrasa, comme elle le faisait avec les devoirs que Rogue lui rendait. Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'un homme l'observait, caché derrière un arbre, et que ce même homme s'approchait dangereusement d'elle, une arme à la main, pendant qu'elle continuait à marmonner :

-Si seulement c'était Rogue…

Iris s'interrompit en entendant le bruit d'une arme dont on enlève le cran de sécurité. Très doucement elle se retourna et se retrouva face un étrange pistolet tenu par un homme d'une trentaine d'année, brun, légèrement musclé et qui pouvait rivaliser niveau cernes avec le professeur Lupin.

-Qui êtes vous, demanda l'inconnu

* * *

Et voici le premier chapitre!N'hésiter pas à donner votre avis. 


	2. do you believe in magic?

**Note de l'auteur:QUATRE reviews! C'est plus que j'espérais en débutant cette fic, ça fait toujours du bien de savoir qu'on est lu.En tout cas un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu.**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, excepté Iris, Katie et Wallid, et je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic…**

**Spoilers: Pour l'instant jusqu'à l'épisode Home(Saison 2)mais il est possible que ça change…En ce qui concerne Harry Potter pas de spoilers sur le Tome 6.**

_

* * *

_

_-Qui êtes vous , demanda l'inconnu_

-Une pauvre et malheureuse étudiante perdue dans une forêt qui semble plus dangereuse que la forêt interdite, débita-t-elle a toute vitesse

-Ne m'obligez pas à répéter.

-Iris Wood.

-Jamais entendu parler.

-C'est dommage.

-Vous êtes un cylon.

C'était plus un ordre qu'une question mais elle répondit :

-Un quoi ?

-D'où venez vous ?

-C'est une longue histoire.

En moins de temps qu'il en faut, il empoigna Iris, la maintenant contre un arbre, une de ces mains se resserrant autour du cou de la gryffondor.

-Angleterre, répondit avec difficulté Iris

-De quelle colonie?

-Des colonies ?Y a plus de colonie sur Terre…

-Quoi , demanda étonné l'inconnu

-Y a plus de colonie sur Terre…

-Vous prétendez venir de la Terre ?

- Je ne prétends pas, je viens de la Terre, sombre idiot. Je viendrais d'où sinon,de Pluton?

-C'est une légende.

-Pas pour moi…

L'homme la regarda fixement dans les yeux pendant plusieurs minutes, à la fin il desserra son étreinte mortelle. La jeune rouge et or s'effondra par terre avant de tenter de se relever se cramponnant à l'arbre pour éviter une nouvelle chute.

-Je vous crois, finit par lâcher l'homme

-Tant mieux, parce que c'est la vérité, rétorqua hargneusement Iris. Et vous êtes qui au juste ?

-Pourquoi devrais je vous répondre ?

« Jamais de Veritaserum quand on en a besoin » songea Iris.

-Parce que vous avez faillit me tuer !

-Capitaine Lee Adama.

-Parce qu'en plus vous êtes dans l'armée ! Les droits civiques, ces foutus conventions qui protége les civils vous connaissez , s'offusqua-t-elle.

-Elle ne s'applique pas si vous êtes un cylon.

-C'est injuste dans ce cas ! Puis c'est quoi un cylon ?

-Vous ne savez pas qui sont les cylons , demanda Lee en ayant du mal à garder son sérieux

-Non

Lee ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, éclata d'un rire moqueur, ce qui ne plu pas à Iris qui semblait à deux doigts de laisser court à sa mauvaise humeur légendaire.

-Plutôt de rire bêtement, répondez moi !

-Ce sont des robots

-J'ai la tête d'un robot ?

-Certains ont forme humaine.

-Une apparence humaine ? Comme dans Terminator ? (Lee lança un regard interrogateur) J'oubliais. Mais vous êtes leur créateurs, non ? Vous ne devriez pas avoir le contrôle sur eux ou…une télécommande géante ?

-Ils sont autonomes.

-Comment ça ?

- C'est une très, très longue histoire.

-J'ai tout mon temps. Enfin en théorie.

-Peut être. Mais je ne vous fais pas suffisamment confiance.

-C'est gentil, fit sarcastiquement Iris. Dans ce cas si vous voulez bien m'excuser je dois retrouver mes amis. Mais avant, on est où la ?

-A votre avis.

-Si j'avais un avisje ne poserais pas cette question.

-Sur Kobol.

-C'est ça, Kobol ?

-réfléchissez.

Sur ce, Iris s'éloigna du capitaine la tête haute avant de tenter de retrouver son chemin sans succès. Au fil des heures, Iris pesta contre sa mémoire défectueuse une bonne quinzaine de fois puis se rendit compte de l'évidence : elle avait réussit à se perdre. Elle s'assit par terre, essayant de se rappeler un sort susceptible de l'aider à retrouver les autres quand un bruit la fit sursauter. Attrapant sa baguette, elle se colla à un arbre et attendit que la source du bruit se révèle, il s'agissait d'un drôle d'animal qu'elle n'avait jamais étudié en cours. Elle baissa sa baguette puis se remit en marche se servant, tant bien que mal, du soleil pour calculer sa trajectoire.

Pendant ce temps, le Capitaine Adama attendit qu'Iris se soit suffisamment éloigné avant de suivre la jeune fille. Si cette fille venait vraiment de la Terre, elle pouvait les aider à retrouver la mythique Terre, la treizième colonie dont faisait part la Pythie et surtout à échapper aux Cylons. Lee la suivit, maintenant une distance entre eux et remarqua que dés qu'un danger ou qu'un bruit suspect se profilait Iris brandissait son morceau de bois. Comme lorsqu'elle était face aux Cylons et qu'elle les avait miraculeusement fait disparaître. Il faudrait qu'il lui demande comment elle avait réussi un tel exploit, pour pouvoir le refaire ensuite.

Les heures défilaient et Iris errait toujours. A la tombée de la nuit elle s'asseyant par terre, puis observa les étoiles. Elle se mit en tête d'écouter plus sérieusement les cours d'astronomie une fois à Poudlard quand un bruit se fit, de nouveau, entendre. Tenant sa baguette du bout des doigt elle murmura « lumos » quitte à se repérer, mais elle pus aussitôt distinguer une silhouette qui s'approchait. La silhouette contrairement aux dernières rencontrées ressemblait à celle d'un humain.

-Qui est là , demanda Iris à haute voix.

Le Capitaine Adama s'approcha de la source de lumière, révélant ainsi à Iris se visage, qui retient avec peine un hoquet de surprise. Elle finit par dire de mauvaise humeur :

-Vous me suivez, capitaine ?

-Oui.

-Et pourrais je savoir pourquoi ?

-Pour vérifier votre histoire.

- Mon histoire, répéta-t-elle sans comprendre

-Les preuves comme quoi vous venez bien de la Terre. Vous savez la planète fantôme dont vous prétendez venir.

-Elle existe ! Et je suis anglaise ! C'est pas une preuve ça ?

-Anglaise ?

-Je prends ça pour un non.

Iris fit signe au Capitaine de s'asseoir à ses cotés, chose dont il accepta. Il observa perplexe son bout de bois flambant, Iris crut bon d'expliquer :

-Mmm, c'est un phénomène tout à fait naturel…En fait, pas vraiment naturel. Vous voulez un feu de bois ?

-Pourquoi pas…

Iris fit apparaître un feu bois grâce à sa baguette avant de dire d'une traite :

-Je suis une sorcière et si je suis ici c'est à cause d'un malheur accident de potion dont la responsable est Simpson…

-Quoi ?

-Vous voulez que je répète , proposa Iris gentiment

-Non, c'est juste que…d'abord cette histoire de Pythie maintenant ça.

-Pythie ?C'est pas un truc grec ? Katie n'est jamais là quand on a besoin d'aide, se lamenta la Gryffondor.

-Je crois que je ferais mieux de vous expliquer certaines choses.

Iris regarda Lee d'un air perplexe, qui commençait à se lancer dans la longue histoire entourant les douze colonies. Au bout d'une heure il avait réussi à résumer l'histoire et le contexte de la guerre contre les cylons, a la fin il crut bon de lui annoncer qu'elle n'était plus sur Terre. « J'attire la malchance » fut sa seule réponse.


End file.
